


Black Velvet

by alienacja



Category: D (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, wulgarny język
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najlepszym opisem niech będzie pomysł z Tumblra od którego w ogóle wzięła się inspiracja na ten tekst:</p><p>"Imagine Person A is a thief and Person B is an assassin. They meet when Person A breaks into the house of the person that B is assassinating. You decide what happens next."</p><p>Opis ten potraktowałam ostatecznie raczej luźno, ale mam nadzieję, że jak kogoś zaciekawił, to nie będzie zawiedziony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

Tej szczególnej nocy nawet księżyc schował się za ciężkimi, deszczowymi chmurami, a cała okolica tonęła w ciemności. Idealne warunki pracy, to musiał przyznać, przemykając niczym cień uliczkami miasta. Samochód zostawił nieco dalej, nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń mieszkańców jednej z bardziej luksusowej dzielnicy miasta. W takich miejscach nawet skrzynka na listy ma uszy i oczy, a on znany był z ze swej ostrożności, która nie jeden raz stawała się głównym powodem przez który w ogóle wracał do domu żywy. Organizacja dla której pracował pozostawiała mu dużo swobody, płaciła przyzwoite pieniądze dzięki którym nie musiał się właściwie o nic martwić, a szczegółów przecież nikt nie musiał znać... To, że za jeden niewłaściwy ruch, ta sama organizacja puściłaby go z dymem, nie bacząc na ewentualne dodatkowe ofiary było wystarczającą motywacją żeby naprawdę się starać w tym co od kilku lat robił. Oficjalnie był pracownikiem jednej z wielu korporacji, nieoficjalnie... cóż. Życie układa się czasem w zupełnie zwariowany sposób.  
Tym razem zlecenie zdawało się być banalnie proste, ale lata praktyki nauczyły go, że nic nigdy nie jest proste, a potknąć można się nawet na prostej drodze. To właśnie podczas tych najprostszych spraw, zazwyczaj pojawiają się nieoczekiwane okoliczności na które musiał zawsze jakoś być przygotowany, co zazwyczaj kończyło się totalną improwizacją.  
Kiedy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce i zwinnie przeskoczył niewielki murek okalający posiadłość, zdziwiło go, że w całym budynku nie pali się żadne światło, a gdyby cała sprawa nie była wręcz absurdalna, mógłby przysiąc, że nawet lampka od alarmu nie świeci się, ale do diabła, chyba nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wyłączyłby tego typu urządzenia w TAKIM miejscu? Hide-zou miał do zgarnięcia z sejfu dosłownie jedną rzecz, ale kto wie co ten budynek krył w sobie dodatkowo... Sprawa zaczynała już śmierdzieć i tego nienawidził najbardziej w całej tej robocie. Mimo wszystko, niespecjalnie miał wybór. Musiał przedostać się do tego domu, chociaż gdyby to od niego zależało, wróciłby spokojnie do własnego apartamentu i zajął czymkolwiek innym. W Organizacji pracował już osiem lat i na początku był niesamowicie dumny, że szef zatrudnił takiego smarkacza jak on, prosto po szkole i bez specjalnych umiejętności, poza talentem, który wyssał chyba z mlekiem matki. Kradzieże i te drobne jak i te większe, nigdy nie sprawiały mu szczególnych problemów i nadszedł czas, że musiał zdecydować co z tym "fachem" robić dalej. Mógł być jednym z setek drobnych złodziejaszków grasujących wieczorami po ulicach, ale jego ambicje sięgały wyżej i stąd też pomysł, by oddać swoje życie w ręce szefa. Miało to swoje plusy i minusy, jak wszystko, ale przede wszystkim zapewniało mu alibi i krycie tyłka na tyle na ile to było możliwe. Oczywiście gdyby dał się złapać w ręce policji na gorącym uczynku, niczym ostatni kretyn, nikt by nawet nie kiwnął palcem, by mu pomóc. Organizacja nie była miejscem dla idiotów i tego nauczył się nadzwyczaj szybko. 

 

 

 

Kilka minut później, miał okazję przekonać się, że albo ta noc była jedną z najszczęśliwszych w jego życiu, albo właściciel tego miejsca był skończonym kretynem i tym bardziej zasługiwał by odciążyć go z kilku błyskotek, które kolekcjonował. Dom stał spokojnie, cichy i głuchy na wszystko, kiedy mężczyzna wśliznął się przez uchylone okno... Zwinny i cichy, zeskoczył na drewnianą podłogę i przez moment jedynie nasłuchiwał, ale poza własnym oddechem, nie działo się zupełnie nic. Z informacji, które otrzymał, wynikało, że sejf znajduje się w sypialni na piętrze i tam właśnie postanowił się udać. Każdy inny złodziej spokojnie zadowoliłby się tymi wszystkimi drobiazgami, które mijał w salonie, ale on miał swój cel i wystarczające za to wynagrodzenie, by nawet spojrzeniem nie omieść niczego więcej w tym domu.  
Przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy wszedł po schodach prowadzących na wyższe i jedyne piętro, a przez szeroko otwarte drzwi sypialni, miał okazję zapoznać się z ciekawym widokiem. Właściciel domu, związany niczym baleron, siedział przywiązany do skórzanego fotela, a jeden rzut okiem na jego twarz wystarczył, by upewnić się, że z całą pewnością jest nieprzytomny. Hide-zou stawiałby na śmierć, tylko kto wiązałby trupa i teraz przystawiał mu nóż do gardła? W tym obrazku nie było nic szczególnie zajmującego w przeciwieństwie do osoby, która pochylała się tuż nad ofiarą. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, ubrany w skórzane spodnie i czarną koszulę, zdawał się być tym właściwym tłumaczeniem na wyłączony system alarmowy i uchylone okno na dole... Hide-zou westchnął poirytowany, nie lubił ładować się komuś w robotę, podobnie jak nie lubił, gdy jemu tę robotę ktoś przez przypadek ułatwiał. W ostatecznym rozrachunku, powinien się przynajmniej bać, że sam wyląduje przywiązany do jakiegoś mebla z nożem przy gardle, ale tej nocy również miał coś na kształt szczęścia, bo doskonale znał obserwowanego właśnie mężczyznę, chociaż nie widzieli się już dobrze z pół roku... Mógłby po prostu poczekać kilka minut na korytarzu, a później zwinąć co jego i dać nogę. To byłoby tak proste jak zabranie dziecku lizaka i już mógłby pomyśleć o późnej kolacji dopełnionej puszką piwa. Ale skoro los proponował dodatkowo wyrównanie starych rachunków, to czemu z tego nie skorzystać?  
\- Jeszcze trochę i uwierzę, że krwawiące zwłoki, to jakiś twój prywatny fetysz. - mruknął, wchodząc swobodnie do sypialni - Babrzesz się w tym jakbyś piekł ciasteczka na niedzielę...  
Drugi mężczyzna drgnął i posłał intruzowi uważne spojrzenie, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając go.  
\- Wykonana robota, to dobrze wykonana robota, Hide-chan. - odparł cicho - Nie sztuka wybić szybę w oknie, zwinąć zegarek i uciec.  
Hide-zou stanął kilka kroków przed nim, krzyżując ręce na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Tym razem postanowił nie dać się sprowokować na te ich dziecinne przepychanki słowne. Znali się już zbyt długo i zbyt wiele się między nimi wydarzyło.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że szef zlecił ci tę samą lokalizację. - mruknął jedynie.  
\- Tak jakby w ogóle kiedykolwiek zdradzał jakieś szczegóły... - Hiroki posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech, odkładając nóż na oparcie krzesła.  
Zbliżył się, nie przestając uśmiechać, aż wreszcie oplótł go swobodnie rękami w pasie i pocałował krótko, gryząc na koniec w dolną wargę.  
\- Sporo czasu upłynęło od kiedy widziałem cię po raz ostatni. - szepnął Hiroki.  
\- Masz na myśli ten moment, kiedy po prostu uciekłeś z hotelu jeszcze przed świtem i nie zostawiłeś mi żadnej wiadomości?  
\- Nie lubię pożegnań.  
\- A ja nie lubię uprawiać z kimś seksu tylko po to, by ta osoba zniknęła bez słowa. - warknął Hide-zou i odsunął się dwa kroki do tyłu - Minęło pół roku i gdyby nie ta noc, pewnie nadal nie uważałbyś za stosowne by się ze mną skontaktować.  
Spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny stwardniało.  
\- Niczego ci nie obiecywałem i wiesz o tym równie dobrze. Nasze drogi mogą się skrzyżować raz na jakiś czas, to wszystko... Nie jestem zależny od kogokolwiek.  
\- Poza Organizacją, zapomniałeś? - Hide-zou posłał mu krzywy uśmiech - Tą samą, która nas obu wzięła pod swój dach i dzięki której całe to szaleństwo w ogóle się zaczęło. Żałuję, że wtedy przyszedłem do twojego domu, że pozwoliłem na to wszystko co się wydarzyło. Byłeś dla mnie niemal jak rodzina...  
Hiroki roześmiał się i w kilka kroków zagonił młodszego mężczyznę w róg pokoju, unieruchamiając mu w uścisku ręce nad głową.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zanim wtedy wylądowałeś w moim łóżku, w ogóle mnie nie pragnąłeś, Hide-chan? Do diabła, przecież chciałeś tego... Wodziłeś za mną spojrzeniem, chodziłeś ze mną na obchód podczas szkolenia jak szczeniak na sznurku. Rodzina? W którym momencie? Gdy prosiłeś żebym nie przestawał, czy wtedy jak chciałeś mieć mnie w sobie kolejny raz, a może byłem dla ciebie bratem jak znajdowałeś mnie nagiego w swoim pokoju i ledwie byłeś w stanie pamiętać, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a potem nie zabić się o splątane w okolicy kostek spodnie? Cholerny hipokryta.  
Ostatnie słowa były niemal jak warknięcie, nim Hiroki zamknął mu usta gorącym pocałunkiem. Hide-zou wyszarpnął ręce z uścisku i oplótł je wokół szyi tamtego, pogłębiając pocałunek i niemal automatycznie przyciskając biodra do jego bioder, poruszając powoli. Przestał myśleć, chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu chciał zrobić wszystko, by do obecnej sytuacji w ogóle nie doszło. Był niemal idealnym złodziejem, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie popełniał tych samych błędów w innych aspektach swojego życia. Związał je z życiem Hirokiego, gdy miał ledwie osiemnaście lat, oddał mu się kilka miesięcy później, a teraz czuł się jak narkoman, któremu po dłuższej przerwie podano naprawdę dobry towar... I mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że ta słabość kiedyś nie będzie źródłem jakichś większych problemów z rodzaju tych, które na przykład kosztują człowieka życie.  
\- Gorący i chętny jak zawsze, nic się nie zmieniło. - wyszeptał mu do ucha Hiroki, kiedy przerwali pocałunek.  
Z gardła młodszego mężczyzny wyrwał się głośny jęk ni to straty, ni frustracji. Sam przez moment nie wiedział co właśnie czuł mocniej.  
\- Możemy ten problem... - tu położył dłoń na nadal okrytym materiałem spodni penisie kochanka - rozwiązać, ale nie w tej chwili. Wbrew twoim przypuszczeniom, nie jara mnie seks tuż obok krwawiącej ofiary, której mam zamiar tej nocy odebrać życie, a i ty masz swoją robotę do wykonania, prawda?  
Hide-zou ledwie kiwnął głową, bez słowa.  
\- No to do roboty, a później zajmę się i tobą. - zapewnił Hiroki, klepiąc go lekko w pośladek.  
Po czym spokojnie odwrócił się i znów zbliżył do przywiązanego mężczyzny, sięgając po nóż. Hide-zou widział w swoim życiu już chyba wszystko, miał też kilka razy okazję podpatrywać robotę swojego kochanka, ale jakoś nigdy nie był w stanie przyzwyczaić się do jego metod. Potrzebował jednak chwili, by wrócić całkowicie do obecnej sytuacji i zadania jakie mu powierzono. Sejf znajdował się w tym samym pokoju, odsłonięty i wręcz prosił się, by zająć się wreszcie jego zawartością. Kolekcja bezcennych monet, którymi szczególnie zainteresował się ich szef, sama się nie ukradnie...

 

 

 

Do świtu pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin, kiedy obaj stawili się wreszcie w głównym budynku Organizacji. Jak zawsze, nikt nie pytał o szczegóły, Hiroki wypełnił zaledwie krótki świstek papieru w czasie, gdy jego kochanek oddawał ukradzione bez problemu monety jednemu z najbliższych współpracowników szefa. Nie odzywali się do siebie od momentu jak opuścili miejsce akcji, a później każdy wsiadł do swojego samochodu i ponownie spotkali się dopiero na podziemnym parkingu budynku w którym stali teraz. Opcje były dwie i każda z nich pod jakimś względem nieprzyjemna. Hide-zou mógł po prostu wrócić do mieszkania i zrobiłby to choćby z powodu honoru i resztek szacunku do samego siebie. Po prostu wyjść i zapomnieć, że w ogóle wpadł na starszego mężczyznę. Wiedział, że Hiroki by za nim nie pojechał w ogóle zdawał się raczej luźno podchodzić do całego tego zamieszania i to irytowało szczególnie mocno. Przez ostatnie pół roku, nie dawał znaku życia, a Hide-zou musiałby skłamać, gdyby powiedział, że w ogóle o nim nie myślał przez ten czas. I nie chodziło tylko o fantastyczny seks, bo nie miał już więcej osiemnastu lat i panował nad sobą, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, że dał się zmacać na miejscu zbrodni, przeczył nieco tej pewności, ale ostatecznie do niczego nie doszło i dla własnego spokoju musi się tej wersji trzymać.  
Druga opcja obejmowała krótką trasę do jednego z najbliższych hoteli, wyłączenie rozsądku i świadomości nadchodzącego dnia, a potem już tylko rejestrowanie tego wszystkiego, co Hiroki z nim robił i jak dobrze potrafił się nim zająć, a w co jego kochanek nie śmiał wątpić nawet po półrocznej przerwie.  
Krótko mówiąc, spora część jego problemów z życiem prywatnym i totalnie popierdolonym systemem wartości w przypadku kontaktów łóżkowych, brała się z tego, że nie umiał na chłodno kalkulować tego typu wydarzeń. Hiroki poruszał się w tych tematach jak ryba w wodzie, on płynął z prądem i spokojnie pozwalał rzucać sobą od jednej przeszkody w drugą... Wiele razy obiecywał sobie, że więcej się nie zgodzi, a teraz stał pod ścianą obok automatu na ciepłe napoje i bardzo starał się nie chcieć by Hiroki zdarł z niego wszystkie ciuchy i pieprzył. Nieco pomogła świadomość, że podobnych do niego naiwniaków musiało być przez ostatnie miesiące przynajmniej kilku, ale z jakiegoś powodu Hiroki zawsze do niego wracał i cała zabawa zaczynała się na nowo. Może gdyby opuścił to miasto, to miałby większe szanse na normalne życie, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że Hiroki przyjmował zlecenia obejmujące cały kraj, to przy jego szczęściu, pewnie by na siebie wpadli tak czy inaczej.  
Wbrew pozorom i temu, co zasugerował wcześniej jego kochanek, nie zawsze rzucali się na siebie w taki sposób. Tamtej pierwszej nocy osiem lat temu, Hide-zou uciekał z jednej ze swoich pierwszych samodzielnych akcji, o mało nie ładując się w poważne kłopoty. Cud go chyba wtedy uratował przed policją i konsekwencjami błędów jakich już później więcej nie popełniał. Ale wtedy był nadal dzieciakiem, przemierzającym puste ulice miasta, kiedy woda lała się z nieba strumieniami, a on miał na sobie jedynie cienką koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i dżinsy. Nawet w butach radośnie chlupała woda, kiedy totalnie spanikowany uciekał, chociaż od jakiegoś czasu nikt już za nim nie gonił. Na ślepo, totalnie bezmyślnie wbiegł na teren jednego ze zwykłych, szarych osiedli i odnalazł odpowiedni budynek.  
 _"Jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebował pomocy..."_  
Nigdy jej nie potrzebował bardziej niż wtedy. Drzwi trzasnęły za nim głośno, a on biegł zdyszany już nieco po schodach na trzecie piętro nim wreszcie przystanął i zgięty w pół próbował złapać oddech i uspokoić tłukące się w piersi serce. Zapukał, a kilka chwil później w progu stał Hiroki, ubrany w zwykłe dresowe spodnie i z ręcznikiem na ramionach. Jego mokre włosy opadały na plecy, kiedy bez słowa patrzył tak na przestraszonego chłopca... Ledwie dwa lata różnicy, ale Hide-zou zawsze widział siebie jako dziecko w tamtej krótkiej chwili. Hiroki wpuścił go do mieszkania, zaprowadził do pokoju i zaczął rozbierać z mokrych ubrań. Nie reagował na drżenie ciała tamtego, wywołane po części przeżytymi emocjami, a po części tym wszystkim, co czuł w kontakcie z dotykiem ciepłych dłoni na swojej skórze. Później na moment został sam, ale starszy chłopak wrócił szybko, przynosząc duży, puszysty ręcznik, którym delikatnie osuszył jego długie, nieco rozjaśnione włosy. Hide-zou nie miał pojęcia gdzie przebiegała granica przy której czuł jego dłonie na swojej głowie, a gdzie materiał spadł na dywan, a oni całowali się dziko, by wreszcie objąć się i trwać w ten sposób przez dłuższą chwilę. Hide-zou już z całą pewnością się nie bał, był na to zbyt zafascynowany i podniecony. Hiroki zdawał się wiedzieć co robić, zawsze wszystko wiedział co nieraz było frustrujące, ale w tamtej konkretnej chwili wywoływało tylko większe podniecenie, które niwelowało również uczucie wstydu, kiedy pozostawione wcześniej bokserki zostały zsunięte i młodszy chłopak stał przed nim już zupełnie nagi.  
\- Nie przerywaj, nie idź nigdzie... - wymamrotał tylko, co nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało trochę żałośnie.  
Tutaj następował ten moment co do którego Hiroki zawsze miał rację. Młodszy chłopak pragnął go od dawna i może faktycznie rzadko kiedy spuszczał z niego spojrzenie przepełnione sympatią, może trochę zachwytem, a już z całą pewnością idealizowaniem go bez świadomości konsekwencji. Hiroki był starszy, pomagał mu, chronił... Biorąc pod uwagę, że jego własny ojciec dał nogę z młodszą kochanką, kiedy Hide-zou miał zaledwie cztery lata, to było więcej niż dostał kiedykolwiek od innego mężczyzny i być może dlatego zatracił się w tym aż tak mocno i do dna...  
Nie myślał jednak o tym, kiedy Hiroki złapał go za rękę i zaprowadził do swojej sypialni. Podobnie jak nigdy później nie analizował tak naprawdę faktu, że tamtej jednej nocy, starszy chłopak obchodził się z nim delikatnie, niemal czule. Miał świadomość, że dla Hide-zou to był pierwszy raz, ale bądźmy szczerzy, nie żeby tego typu drobiazgi hamowały go kiedykolwiek wcześniej lub później, a przynajmniej taki obraz jego kochanek wyrobił sobie po wysłuchaniu kilku jego opowieści... Słuchał ich, co też było w jakiś sposób przerażające samo w sobie, ale z jakiegoś powodu był ciekaw nie tylko tych momentów, kiedy sam lądował z nim w łóżku. Był najwyraźniej ciekawy wszystkiego, co się wiązało z życiem tamtego.  
Hide-zou zacisnął mocniej szczęki, wracając myślami do obecnego dnia. Osiem lat, nie był już tamtym szczeniakiem, a mimo wszystko nadal nie potrafił się oprzeć. Wtedy nie miał innego bezpiecznego miejsca w którym mógłby się schronić. Z deszczu pod rynnę... Lepiej by było, gdyby nigdy tam nie trafił, ale z drugiej strony umiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że wcześniej czy później i tak do czegoś by między nimi doszło. Hiroki może był w tym temacie ostrożny i opanowany, ale on nie.  
\- Zamierzasz rozbić sobie pod tą maszyną namiot i nocować, Hide-chan? - z rozmyślań wyrwał go rozbawiony głos mężczyzny.  
Dopiero teraz zauważył, że zostali sami, korytarz był pusty, a ci pracownicy, którzy mieli tu jeszcze coś do roboty, już dawno siedzieli przed monitorami swoich komputerów.  
\- Zamyśliłem się... - mruknął, wyrzucając pusty kubeczek po kawie do kosza.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że o mnie, hm? - Hiroki znów stanął tuż przed nim i zdawał się całkiem nieźle bawić. Jak na to, że godzinę temu zabił człowieka, było w tym coś makabrycznego...  
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć jak ty to robisz. - stwierdził, ignorując słowa tamtego - Wszystko musi po tobie spływać jak woda po kaczce? Ludzie tutaj popadają w obłęd po kilku latach takiej roboty jak twoja, a ty się zachowujesz jak na spacerze w parku.  
\- Święty się odezwał. - prychnął Hiroki, ale nawet przez moment nie wyglądał na poruszonego tematem.  
\- Kradnę, owszem, ale nie zabijam ludzi... - wycedził młodszy mężczyzna, nie spuszczając z niego uważnego spojrzenia - I nie oceniam, po prostu jestem ciekaw twoich metod.  
\- Kiedyś nawet na tyle, by chcieć żebym nauczył cię bronić się za pomocą noża, pamiętasz?  
\- Owszem, bo nigdy się nie zgodziłeś, a jak raz ci jeden ukradłem, to przez kilka dni musiałem ukrywać siniaki na ciele...  
Po raz pierwszy ślad emocji przebiegł po twarzy Hirokiego, ale zniknął równie szybko.  
\- Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoją profesję, Hide-chan. - mruknął jedynie.  
\- Tak, to też już kilka razy słyszałem... - westchnął Hide-zou i oderwał się od ściany - Idziemy coś zjeść?  
\- Ramen? - Hiroki posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, zupełnie jakby wcześniejszej rozmowy w ogóle nie było.  
Młodszy mężczyzna przytaknął i obaj zgodnie ruszyli do wyjścia. 

 

 

 

Sam fakt, że bar nadal był otwarty, nie był szczególnie zaskakujący, natomiast cieszył niemal zupełną pustką. Kiedy odebrali już tace ze swoim jedzeniem, odszukali najbardziej ukryty w głębi sali stolik, by dla pewności uchronić się przed ciekawskimi uszami kogokolwiek. Może paranoja, ale jak się robi coś zupełnie niezgodnego z prawem, to lepiej mieć oczy naokoło głowy nawet w takim miejscu...  
\- Poprosiłem o miesiąc wolnego. - stwierdził spokojnie Hiroki, kiedy już rozsiedli się wygodnie.  
Starszy mężczyzna był niemal legendą w Organizacji. Młodsze dzieciaki stawiały sobie go za wzór, właśnie dlatego, że przez tyle lat nadal robił to co robił, bez wyrzutów sumienia, bez zająknięcia. Dzięki temu, miał dość luźną umowę, obejmującą pewien rodzaj swobody w przyjmowaniu zleceń. Rzecz jasna, każdy z nich mógł zrezygnować z kasy i w ogóle siedzieć w domu, ale kiedy już podejmowano się jakiegoś zadania, źle widziane były jakiekolwiek komplikacje. Hiroki ich właściwie nie miewał, skutecznością dorównując chyba tylko pracującym dla szefa snajperom.  
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zainteresował się mimowolnie Hide-zou, całą uwagę poświęcając swojemu posiłkowi, przynajmniej starał się, by tak to wyglądało.  
\- Może, nie wiem jeszcze... - starszy mężczyzna westchnął głęboko - To chyba ten czas w roku, obejmujący ciepłe kraje, zimne drinki i luksusowe towarzystwo pakujące się chętnie do łóżka...  
Hide-zou mocniej zacisnął palce na kolanie, ukryte pod blatem stołu. Nienawidził tego równie mocno jak faktu, że się w ogóle przejmował. Drgnął, kiedy wyczuł dotyk ciepłej dłoni i natychmiast uniósł głowę zaskoczony.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć co mnie tyle czasu trzyma w tej robocie? - zapytał Hiroki, ignorując zaskoczenie kochanka tą nagłą zmianą tematu - Nigdy nie mówiłem o tym komukolwiek, nawet szef nie zna szczegółów... Ty ich raczej też nie poznasz, nie dziś, ale... Kiedy miałem szesnaście lat, jakiś skurwiel włamał się do naszego domu. Na moich oczach zastrzelił ojca, a później zgwałcił i zabił moją matkę. Mój... mój młodszy brat chciał jej pomóc, idiota sam chyba nie wiedział co robi i, że nie ma żadnych szans.  
Hiroki urwał, przymykając na moment oczy, ale kiedy je otworzył, były zupełnie obojętne.  
\- Próbował go zabić nożem kuchennym. Skończył, leżąc zakrwawiony na podłodze z tym nożem we własnym brzuchu... Patrzyłem na to wszystko, Hide-chan. Byłem pewny, że jestem następny, ale tamten tylko podszedł do mnie, chlasnął mnie po twarzy i powiedział żebym zapamiętał co widzę i nigdy nie prowadził ciemnych interesów jak ojciec. Pamiętam cały czas. Poszło o pieniądze, mój ojciec chciał ich więcej, zdawałoby się tanim kosztem. Nie wziął pod uwagę konsekwencji i tego, że jakiś bogatszy facet wystawi nad nim wyrok śmierci żeby nie mieć konkurencji w interesach. Teraz już rozumiesz? Kilka lat później znalazłem go i zabiłem w jego własnym gabinecie. A później nie mogłem zobaczyć i tak nic gorszego ponad to, co przeżyłem będąc jeszcze naiwnym dzieciakiem...  
Hide-zou wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i milczał. Bo nie wiedział co można powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Zupełnie jakby jego życie i tak nie było totalnie pogmatwane, a przeszłość już szczególnie należała do tego, czego nie wspominał z uśmiechem, to jednak w porównaniu z tym...  
\- Hiroki, ja...  
\- Szzzz, Hide-chan. - starszy mężczyzna położył mu palec na ustach i znów się uśmiechnął - Jedz, bo ci kolacja wystygnie.  
Nie dodał nic więcej i sam zajął się swoją miską.  
Tej nocy jeszcze, wylądowali w jednym z bardziej dyskretnych, ale również eleganckich hoteli w mieście. I znów było tak jak dawniej, tylko teraz Hide-zou musiał wyłączyć myślenie na jeszcze jeden dodatkowy temat, który w ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak nie zmienił faktu, że krzyczał, wił się i jęczał z przyjemności, przyciśnięty mocno do materaca przez ciepłe ciało kochanka. Pozwalał mu robić ze sobą wszystko i w pełnym zaufaniu oddał mu się tak jak robił to od samego początku ich bliższej znajomości.  
\- Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale jesteś moim jedynym słabym punktem, wiesz? - szepnął mu Hiroki do ucha, kiedy obaj leżeli w stłamszonej pościeli, nadzy i zaspokojeni, a starszy mężczyzna od niechcenia wodził palcami po kosmykach jego włosów.  
Hide-zou mruknął twierdząco, bez zaskoczenia. Sam już na to kiedyś wpadł, chociażby dlatego, że te ich spotkania powracały raz na jakiś czas, chociaż wcale nie musiały.  
\- A ty moim. - przyznał wreszcie.  
\- I dlatego chciałbyś więcej, dlatego jest ci przykro, że odchodzę zanim się obudzisz w takich sytuacjach jak ta... - Hiroki westchnął głęboko - Posłuchaj, Hide-chan. To o czym decyduję nie dotyczy ciebie, a wszystkich, rozumiesz? Myślałem, że nie będę musiał o tym z tobą rozmawiać, ale sytuacja z dzisiejszego wieczoru uświadomiła mi, że nie mam wyboru. Nienawidzisz mnie, bo trzymam cię na dystans, ale gdybym przestał, znienawidziłbyś mnie bardziej.  
\- Hiroki... - młodszy mężczyzna chciał mu przerwać, ale poczuł nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie za włosy.  
\- Nie, daj mi skończyć. Jesteś moim słabym punktem i mówię poważnie. Od tamtego cholernego dnia, kiedy stałeś pod moimi drzwiami przemoczony i przerażony, wiedziałem, że to nie koniec. A ja nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to żeby mieć oficjalnie jakiekolwiek słabe punkty. Przeżyłem morderstwo własnej rodziny, nie wiem czy przeżyję jeśli jakiś kutas dopadnie cię i wyrówna na tobie porachunki ze mną. Sam pewnie któregoś dnia tak skończę, chyba, że zmądrzeję i poszukam sobie innego źródła utrzymania, najlepiej po drugiej stronie świata... Ale ty nie jesteś częścią tego bagna i nigdy nie będziesz, postaram się o to.  
Pochylił się i musnął ustami jego ucho. Hide-zou odwrócił się do niego przodem i wpatrywał w jego ciemne oczy.  
\- Wiedziałem o byciu słabym punktem, ale tego drugiego dna się nie domyślałem...  
Hiroki roześmiał się cicho, nie odwracając wzroku.  
\- Podejrzewałeś mnie o zainteresowanie krwawiącymi trupami bardziej niż o posiadanie jakichkolwiek uczuć. Powinienem się obrazić, Hide-chan.  
Młodszy mężczyzna także się uśmiechnął i sięgnął po pocałunek.  
\- Już jest rano, ale zanim znowu znikniesz na cholera wie jak długo... Kochaj się ze mną, Hiroki. - mruknął Hide-zou cicho, przyszpilając tym razem swojego kochanka do łóżka.  
\- Przeraża mnie to, co nadal we mnie widzisz, nawet po tym co już wiesz...  
\- A masz zamiar przerobić kiedyś w łóżku moje ciało na filety kiedy będę spał?  
Hiroki trzasnął go dość mocno otwartą dłonią w pośladek.  
\- Idiota. - mruknął.  
\- Tak myślałem. - Hide-zou uśmiechnął się - Z całą resztą jakoś postaram się żyć. Nie żebym miał wybór, ale ja go tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałem.  
Mieli jeszcze jakieś trzy godziny w tym pokoju i postanowili je wykorzystać najlepiej jak tylko mogli, nim Hide-zou znów zmęczony zapadnie w sen, udając, że nie wie iż kolejny raz obudzi się w łóżku sam.


End file.
